The Weekend
by Krys33
Summary: Booth convinces Brennan to take a weekend off. Chapter Three: Sunday. COMPLETE. BB.
1. Friday: Bowling

A/N: Yes, folks, this is indeed part one of what will (...eventually...) be a three-chapter fic, if I manage to get that far. I suppose my muse was inspired by watching 'The Superhero in the Alley' (I sort of reference that here, but if you haven't seen that episode, no biggie) and bowling recently. I love bowling...

Disclaimer: Not mine. But if I was Brennan and this happened to me, I think I would simply pass out. faints

--

"Hey."

Brennan tore her eyes from the computer screen and swiveled her chair around to find Booth leaning casually against her office doorframe.

He smirked. "I thought I'd find you here."

"I'm just wrapping up last week's case."

"That can wait, can't it?" Before she could protest, he continued. "Bones, everyone else went home hours ago. Just put the file down, and leave."

"But I just have to do-"

Booth strode across the room and snatched the folder away from her, swinging it deftly behind his back.

"Hey!"

"I'm taking this, and I'll bring it back first thing Monday."

"Booth, I need that to-"

"You don't need to work over the weekend. Just… take a couple days away from the lab, all right? See how it feels."

Brennan stood, closing the space between her and her partner. She was merely inches away from him when she made her move, swiftly reaching behind him. He reacted just a moment to late, and the file was snagged from his concealed hand. Grinning smugly, she returned to her desk. "'A couple is two days, Saturday and Sunday. However, it is still Friday, and until that changes, I'm not going anywhere."

"Come on, Bones." His voice was nearly pleading. "Just this once."

She looked up at him only to find that he was giving her his finest charm smile. Shaking her head, she sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

He held up her coat as she slipped her arms through the sleeves. Side-by-side, they walked to the parking lot. As she began walking towards her car, Booth called out to her. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Home." However, it was more of a question than a statement.

"No, you're coming with me. I don't want you holing yourself up in your apartment all night. Let's go." He gestured with is arm for her to follow him towards his vehicle.

Once they'd situated themselves and Booth had begun to drive, she began asking questions.

"Where are we going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"No, it doesn't."

"So I'm assuming that it was a rhetorical question."

Booth just shook his head, muttering, "Smart ass," under his breath. Hearing his comment, Brennan crossed her arms and stared out the window until they'd reached their destination.

She sat for a moment, staring at the building. "A bowling alley. You're idea of a night out is bowling?"

"Hey, I said we would and we never got around to it. Come on."

Brennan reluctantly exited the vehicle and walked with her partner to the door of the structure. After Booth had chivalrously paid and they'd gotten shoes, they seated themselves at a lane. He spoke as she pulled on her shoes and he looked at the racks of bowling balls. "Now, you _could_ use my ball. But it might be a little to heavy. How does, uh…" Grabbing a ball, he walked over and handed to her. "This one feel?"

She nodded. "That's good."

Booth had already seated himself at the console. "So, do you want to go first?"

"Go ahead."

He quickly entered their names, smirking as he typed _Bones_ instead of _Brennan_.

Then he carefully removed his bowling ball from the bag and approached the lane, glad the motions came back to him after some time away from the sport. The ball hit the pins with a satisfying crack, and all but one pin fell to the ground. He did a small fist pump and whispered, "Yes!" to himself. On his second roll, he knocked down the remaining pin down. Booth returned to his seat.

As Brennan passed to take her turn, she paused to rest a hand on his shoulder and say quietly, "Nice job."

Booth watched closely as she began, placing her slender fingers into the holes and attempting to roll the ball down the lane. He winced as the ball went straight into the gutter, and he stood, approaching his partner as she prepared for her second roll. "Bones."

She turned to look at him, and he came up behind her; almost too close, but not quite.

"Okay. You see those dots?" He pointed at the markings on the lane. "Aim right for the one in the middle, all right?" She nodded, and he moved nearly imperceptibly closer, placing his hand flat on the ball behind her own. When he spoke, his voice seemed louder, his mouth right next to her ear and his chest flush against her back. "Now pull back…" His partner complied. "Focus on the center, and… push forward." As her arm propelled the ball forward, his hand guided it down the center of the lane.

The pair watched intently as the ball hit the pins, and they both grinned as all ten fell.

As the game continued, Brennan did fairly well, with bits of help from her partner now and then. And she spent most of the time wondering why her knees felt like they could no longer support her body whenever Booth came close to her. By the end of ten frames, however, her score was dismally lower than his, but he congratulated her and told her she did a great job nonetheless.

They agreed to play one more game. One turned into three which turned into five which turned into seven, and soon they were being asked to leave because the alley was closing.

Booth pulled in front of Brennan's apartment building, putting the vehicle in park. "I'm picking up Parker in the morning. Then I'm bringing him over here, and he and I are going to make sure you don't stay home all weekend."

"I don't want to intrude on your time with your son, Booth."

"You won't be. Besides… I want him to meet you."

She nodded, getting out of the car and approaching her door. Booth, still parked in front of the complex, rolled down the car window and called, "See you tomorrow, Bones!" before pulling away.

Brennan smiled as she whispered to herself. "See you tomorrow."

--

TBC

(Oh, how rarely my stories end with that...)

Review, please! Who knows, you might inspire me to write faster!


	2. Saturday: Lunch, Movie, Forts, and More

A/N: This chapter - for me, at least - is insanely long. I mean, longer than any of my one-shots _ever. _So it had better be good. :) Review please, but most importantly:enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know this, but I don't own Bones. Although I hope to one day own David Boreanaz...

--

Brennan woke to a gentle jabbing in the shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and met the wide, inquisitive ones of a child.

She sat up immediately, blinking to clear her sleep-fogged vision as she stared at the small intruder.

"Um, Dr. Brennan?" The boy asked quietly. "Daddy told me to come wake you up."

As realization hit, she tried desperately not to take her frustrations with her partner out on his son. "Thank you, Parker." She told the boy as sweetly as possible. "Where is your daddy?"

"In the living room."

Brennan climbed out of bed, trying to smooth down her frazzled hair as she followed Parker down the hallway to find Booth sitting on the couch.

Spotting her, he stood. "Hey, Bones!" Brennan glared at him, envious of his cheeriness.

"How'd you get in here?"

"I work for the FBI. I used my federal powers."

"You took the spare key from Angela."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

Parker latched himself onto his father, grasping the man's hand and pulling him towards the door. "Come on, daddy! I'm hungry!"

Booth kneeled down beside his son, speaking to him softly. "We have to let Dr. Brennan get ready first so she can come with us. Can you wait that long?"

The boy seemed to look over the doctor for a moment before replying not-so-softly, "I think so. She's pretty."

Blushing slightly, Booth stood. "Go get ready, Bones. We're going to lunch."

And the last thing she heard as she left the room was Parker's curious voice asking, "Daddy, why do you call Dr. Brennan _Bones_?"

--

Forty-five minutes later, Brennan found herself seated in a very informal restaurant, known to the public as Chuck E. Cheese. Brennan sat at the table, watching intently as Booth helped his son play Skeeball, tentatively nibbling on a slice of pizza.

Parker had warmed up to her quite a bit throughout their meal, asking both her and his father lots and lots and _lots _of questions about the dead bodies and catching the bad guys.

Her chain of thought was interrupted by the little boy in question as he wrapped his sticky fingers around her own and attempted to pull her from her chair. "Come on, Dr. Brennan! Come race the cars with me and Daddy!" Parker was pointing towards a game that she had never seen nor played before, though it seemed to mirror the simple mechanics of operating a car.

Brennan smiled at the little boy's enthusiasm, letting him pull her towards the game.

She battled Parker for a couple of races as he sat on his dad's knee, Booth working the pedals and the boy maneuvering the steering wheel. Kindly, she let Parker win, putting on a convincing disappointed act every time she lost.

When he got bored and ran off to climb in the play structure, Brennan turned to her partner. "You'd better not let that kid get a license for a _long_ time."

Booth laughed. "Race me?"

And as Brennan finished in first place, she smugly smirked at Booth. "Does this mean I get to drive next time?"

"I wouldn't count on it." He stood, reaching out a hand to help his partner out of the stiff, plastic chair. "Now, let's go find my kid. We've got a movie to go to."

--

As Booth paid for their tickets, Brennan seemed a little skeptical about seeing a movie appropriate for a four-year-old. That feeling, however, was a bit overpowered by the fact that she hadn't seen a movie in quite some time, so entered the theater with a smile anyway.

Parker absolutely insisted on sitting between the two adults so that he could be beside them both, gripping Brennan's hand with his small one until he had to free it to eat his box of Junior Mints.

Throughout the film, Temperance paid little attention to the juvenile plight of the characters and more to the expressions on the little boy's face. She smirked, recognizing the similarities between him and his father.

Her hand bumped against her partner's as they reached for the popcorn at the same time. Their eyes met and they smiled, the connection between them going unnoticed by the oblivious child beneath their shared gaze.

--

Seated at a fast food restaurant after the show, Parker discussed building a fort in the living room with his father. As Brennan half-listened to their conversation, she reminisced, remembering back when she used to build forts in the living room with her brother. She was jerked back to reality as the child addressed her.

"Dr. Brennan, can you come sleep in the fort with me and daddy tonight?"

She found it hard to refuse the child's request. "Parker, I don't think-"

Booth cut her off. "Come on, Dr. Brennan." He was imitating his son's childlike voice perfectly. "Stay in the fort with us tonight."

"Pleeeeeeease?" Parker added.

She couldn't resist the two puppy-dog faces before her. Sighing, she gave in. "I suppose I could."

--

Later that evening, they had a carefully constructed tent built in Booth's living room, sheets stretching from chairs strategically placed across the floor. Inside, they had piled a massive amount of pillows and three sleeping bags.

Parker, snuggled down in the middle sleeping bag, had fallen quickly asleep, tired out by their long day. Brennan rolled over a bit, trying to find a comfortable position that didn't hurt her back. She glanced over at Booth only to find that he was still awake. Spotting her, he raised a finger to his lips, then gestured for her to follow him as he crawled out of the fort. Careful not to wake the sleeping child, she followed him, entering the kitchen.

Brennan sat at the table as Booth prepared a glass of water and slid it to her. She gave him a grateful smile before taking a sip.

"You don't have to stay, you know."

"I know. I want to." Booth smirked at her. "For Parker. He'll expect me here in the morning."

"That he will."

Brennan finished her drink in silence, and her partner took the cup from her and set it on the counter.

"You can take my room, Bones. Your back must be killing you."

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Humor me, then."

Brennan shrugged, standing. "Where are you sleeping, Booth?"

He gestured in the direction of the living room.

"Don't you have a spare bedroom?" She asked, incredulous.

"I have a futon, but…" Again, Booth swung his arm towards the living room where the futon resided, settled amidst the furniture holding up the sheets.

"Your house, your bed… You should take it."

"Bones, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

She put her hands on hips. "Neither am I."

Booth knew not to argue. "Well, as the scientist, what do you suggest we do?"

Brennan sighed, averting her eyes. "The best… compromise… would be to share it."

Despite the slight discomfort, he tried to act nonchalant. He brought his hands together; wringing them in what he hoped was a not-too-nervous way. "Let's do it, then."

She followed him to the bedroom, and upon arrival began pulling back the sheets, smoothing them in anxiety as Booth rummaged through his dresser. Holding up some of his clothes, he broke through the silence. "You, uh, want some sweats?"

Brennan stopped her incessant neatening long enough to look over her own clothes and nod. Booth tossed the clothes onto the bed, landing right before her.

Clearing his throat, adjusting to the uneasy circumstances, he pointed towards the adjoining bathroom. "You can change in there."

"Thanks." She took the clothes and shut herself in the bathroom, thankful for a moment alone to assess the situation. Brennan changed, trying to ignore the smell of Booth on the well-worn material as she folded her own clothes neatly and set them on the counter. Firmly reminding herself that this was simply platonic, she exited the bathroom.

She had to work hard to keep those platonic thoughts as she spotted Booth perched on the foot of the bed, clad in only boxer shorts and a tee-shirt. Noticing she'd emerged, he stood, running a hand through his hair nervously. Glad to have something to focus on besides how she looked in his clothes; he moved his line of vision to the bed. "You picky about sides?"

Brennan shook her head, and that was when he realized she'd hardly spoken since they'd entered the room. He climbed in on the side closest to him, as she tentatively approached the bed on the opposite edge.

Smirking, Booth lightly patted the empty side of the bed. "I don't bite, Bones. You know that."

A small, anxious laugh escaped her lips and she climbed in beside him.

They both lay on their backs in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling. Shaking her head, Brennan finally spoke. "This is awkward."

Booth chuckled. "Yeah."

Slowly, she sat up, gesturing towards the doorway. "I could still-"

His hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. "You're not sleeping on the floor, Temperance."

Damn. He'd used the first name. He definitely meant business.

It was just then a small shadow appeared in the doorway. "Daddy?"

Booth released his grip on his partner. "Yeah, buddy?"

"Can I sleep in here with you and Dr. Brennan?"

Laughing slightly, Booth scooted towards the edge of the bed to make room for his son. "Sure. Come on up here, little guy."

Parker climbed onto the bed and curled up between them.

And somehow the presence of that little boy broke the uneasiness between them, and both adults finally fell asleep.

--

**TBC...**


	3. Sunday: Sweet Dreams

A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry this chapter took so long to get up. But I hope it was worth it. And I hope you all enjoy this final installment. I've really had fun working on this story.

Thank you to all who reviewed. It means a lot to me!

--

As father and son shuffled around collecting Parker's things, Brennan remained in bed, pretending to be asleep. She would've been up by now, but she could hear Booth shushing the boy, warning him not to wake her.

When Booth reentered the bedroom, she listened carefully to his actions as she remained nearly motionless. Brennan smirked slightly, eyes still closed, as she heard him scrawl out a note and place it on the empty pillow beside her.

She could feel his presence next to her and she paid careful attention to her breathing, keeping it slow and even. When his hand came in contact with her cheek, brushing her hair out of her face, she had to work hard not to tense up beneath his touch.

But what surprised her most was when she felt his breath on her neck as he whispered a quiet, "Sweet dreams, Temperance," into her ear. Glad she didn't blush to give consciousness away; she remained still until she was certain that the pair had left.

Once the door had shut, she rolled over and picked up the single sheet of lined paper.

_Bones-_

_Taking Parker back to Rebecca's. Be back soon. _

_Make yourself at home. _

_-Seeley_

A bit intrigued by the fact he'd signed with his first name, she set the note back down before climbing out of the bed.

Returning to the bathroom, she changed back into her clothes from the night before, trying in vain to smooth out the wrinkles in her pants. After digging through the drawers, she pulled out a brush and ran it quickly through her slightly tangled hair before folding Booth's clothes and setting them on top of the dresser with the note.

After stalling as much as possible, she finally made her way through the living room and into the kitchen. After all, making him breakfast was the least she could do after what he'd done for her over the weekend.

When Booth returned, he was greeted with a smell that was a mixture of eggs, bacon, and toast. Shocked, he walked into the kitchen, surprised to find two plates of food sitting on the counter.

"You didn't have to…" He gestured at the meal.

"It was no problem."

As they began to eat, Brennan spoke. "So, what're we doing today?"

"I was, uh, thinking I'd let you go back to work today."

"No, it's fine. I'd like to see what you have in mind." Her partner averted his eyes, and she shook her head. "You didn't have anything planned for today, did you?"

"Honestly? I thought you'd jump at the chance to get back to work." Noticing that she looked a bit upset by answer, he continued. "But I can be spontaneous. We'll do something."

She nodded, putting a forkful of eggs in her mouth so she wouldn't have to reply.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence, the only sound being Booth's voice, complimenting her cooking as a veiled apology for his earlier comment.

Afterwards, as he handed her a dish to dry, an idea struck him.

"A picnic."

Brennan stopped rubbing the plate with the towel, setting it down on the counter. "Excuse me?"

"We'll go to the park and have a picnic."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

She smiled. "You know this means you'll have to sit on the ground, right?"

"I think I'll live."

--

A couple hours later, after some food preparation and a quick stop by Brennan's apartment for a change of clothes, they found themselves seated on an old blanket from Booth's place, laid out across a sunny area of the park.

Brennan sat, picking at a sandwich as her partner lay beside her, staring up into the sky. He reached up and tugged on her shoulder, pulling her down to lie beside him. After a moment of silence, Brennan spoke.

"What exactly are we doing, Booth?"

"Looking for shapes in the clouds." He stated simply, and Brennan laughed slightly. "What, haven't you ever done this before?"

"Not since I was five."

"Well, we're gonna reawaken your imagination. See that, there?" Booth asked, pointing. "That's a frog."

All she saw was a mass of white. "What?"

He scooted closer to her side, pointing at the cloud again. "That's the head right there. See that?"

The more she stared, the shape started to form. "I… think so."

"And those are the legs."

Finally, she could make out the figure of a fluffy white frog floating in the sky. "I see it."

"Good. Now you find something."

She stared at the array of clouds above her, struggling to see a shape in the clumps of water vapor. After a minute of searching, she proclaimed lamely, "I can't find anything."

"Come on, Bones. Where's your creativity? Okay, pick a cloud." He hesitated for a moment, giving her a chance to find one. "Now stare at it."

After nearly no time had passed, his partner spoke impatiently. "I still don't see anything."

"Just keep looking at it. You'll see."

Brennan stared intently at the cloud, waiting. Sure enough, it seemed to morph right before her eyes, a shape becoming clear.

Rather than looking at the sky, Booth had been watching her, and saw when the look of realization passed over her face. "What do you see?"

A little self-conscious of her childish observation, she spoke somewhat quietly. "A… A snowman," she told him, pointing. "Right there."

"Very good, Bones. There may be some hope for your inner child yet."

He laughed, and after a moment, she joined in.

The spent the remainder of the afternoon gazing into the sky, the shapes they spotted becoming even more and more ridiculous and outlandish as the hours grew later. By the time the sky had darkened and the clouds had grown harder to find, all the visitors had left the park. Booth finally stood, extending a hand to his partner.

A bit curious as to his intentions, she took it and let him pull her to her feet. Without an explanation, he began to make his way across the grass. Brennan followed, hurrying to keep up. "Booth, wait!" He slowed, if only slightly. "Where are we going?"

Finally, he turned to face her, now walking backwards. "Where's your spontaneity?" She shot him a glare, and he gave in. "We're going right over there."

Her eyes followed the direction of his finger.

A play structure? That's where they were going?

Confusion growing, Brennan followed as the grass merged into bark chips and they stood at the base of a large play set. Booth sat down on a swing and looked expectantly towards his partner. She shook her head.

"Come on, Bones." He shot her one of his best charm smiles and saw her composure weaken. "Don't you miss swings?"

She gave a sigh of defeat, not having planned to put up much of a fight anyway, and sat down on the next swing. Satisfied, Booth began to pump his legs, having to bend them close to the swing as it approached the ground to keep from slowing him. Brennan mirrored his actions, their actions soon becoming a playful 'Who-Can-Swing-Higher' contest even without a word being spoken.

Booth turned to her, calling out, "Bet I can jump further than you."

"You sure about that?" And with that, Brennan deftly leapt from the swing, flying far forward. She landed on her feet, but the force of the jump tipped her forward and she landed on all-fours, lowering herself to a sitting position.

Impressed but not discouraged, Booth jumped from his swing, tumbling slightly less gracefully to the ground right beside her. He sat up, rubbing his bruised hip. "Tie?"

Brennan took a moment to examine their positions before agreeing. "Tie."

This time it was her who stood, helping him to his feet as he continued to nurse his wounded hip. They made their way back to the picnic spot, Brennan teasing him about being a sissy about his injury. The pair began packing up their things and loading them into Booth's SUV.

Once they had reached Brennan's apartment, Booth courteously walked her to the door. Before entering, she turned to her partner.

"Thank you, Booth. For this weekend. I had… a lot of fun."

He could tell that her gratitude was genuine from the look in her eyes.

Smiling, he answered, "I'm glad."

After a moment of uncertain hesitation, she raised herself up on her toes to kiss Booth lightly on the cheek. Remembering what he'd whispered to her earlier that morning, she smirked slightly as she pulled away. Entering her apartment, she turned back to him just before she shut the door, calling out to him,

"Sweet dreams, Seeley."

--

End


End file.
